


Night at Saotome Dorm

by darksecret10



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksecret10/pseuds/darksecret10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just random story about one night at saotome dorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at Saotome Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> english not my first language. so, sorry for the mistake.

\- Cecil & Camus Room –

“so tired” the prince threw his body right away at his bed after he enters his room. He closed his eyes try to sleep. But before he find himself comfortable with his bed someone come from bathroom and disturb him  
“you are an idol now. Stop acting like you’re not” he took a peek at that person. The count who just enter his room now reading at his own bed. “hmmm” the prince only humming since he so tired  
“you should clean yourself before sleep, you should take care of your appearance” continue the count.. there’s no answer from the prince so he just sighing. Hearing the count sighing the prince wake up from his position and sneak up at his roommate bed.  
“what are you doing?” it’s obvious that the count irritated by the way the prince act  
“now now. Camus-san.. you said yourself that as an idol we should keep our bed time steady. Now let’s sleep” the prince took the book that the count just read and put at the table. He then pulls the count to sleep with him  
“alright. But you should back to your bed” said the count angrily  
“but camus-san… I’m too tired, I can’t stand up anymore” the prince then snuggle at the count. “I don’t care-“ just right the count want talk again he got cut off because he surprised the prince suddenly hug him “come on. It’s your past bed time. Lets sleep” the prince sound really sleepy.. not long after that the prince doze off.. the count now just can sighing again. He can’t do anything since the prince didn’t let him go. After that he fallen sleep.

\- Reiji, Otoya & Tokiya Room –

The senpai is not in his room right now. He still have schedule for him so now it’s only the couple in this room. The younger is playing with his guitar quietly since the older now focus at script for his new upcoming movie. Actually the younger really didn’t want to disturb his lover but he can’t sleep and too bored to just playing guitar. So he choose to come to his lover  
“tokiya~” the younger hug his lover neck from back “can I help you?” he look at his lover  
“I appreciate your over but You should sleep. You have early schedule tomorrow otoya” the older caress his lover hair  
“but I can’t sleep and I don’t have nothing to do” the younger pouted. The older think his lover too cruel, he know exactly that he can’t ignore him when he doing something like this. Sighing, he finally defeat by his lover “alright then. Come here” the older take his lover hand and the younger come sit next to him. Then they cuddle together while practicing. Until the younger look at middle scene.  
“you have another hot scene hmm?” the older look at the script his lover read and then look at his lover face sulking “don’t make that face. You know it’s just acting”  
“I know..” the younger one sighing.. “I hate myself” he mumbles softly. but his lover can hear that  
“don’t hate yourself. I’m happy you’re jealous, that show how much you love me” the older lifted his lover chin and stare his eyes “come on you said you want help me. lets practice this scene” the older smile seeing how his lover reaction. He blushes so hard. He can’t get enough of his lover reaction every time he told him he want kiss him or anything similar like that. His lover will blush as red as his eyes color and he loved it. The older leaned closer and let they lips connect together.

\- Ranmaru, Masato & Ren Room –

All of them now in bed room but the room so quite. There’s only the sound from game, the sound from the dart and the sound from a tint that being used. It’s really awkward till someone phone ringing loudly. The senpai answer the phone right away  
“ran-ran” the other side of phone said it loudly. All of them could hear that. The kouhai know who is it so they just ignore the senpai  
“can’t you not talk so loud? I’m not deaf” answer the senpai and put his phone back to his ears. they talk quietly after that. Bring the room back to silent. Not long after that the senpai go out. The kouhai didn’t bother to ask. He probably just meets reiji. Since he the one called the senpai.  
“I still can’t get used when he’s around” the blonde sighing. It’s been awhile since they live together as roommate but still it’s seems they can’t get along.  
“neither I am. And seems it’s applied for him too” the bluenette who just busy with his calligraphy finally spoke up too. The blonde sighing again, then he threw his last dart.  
“what are you doing?” the blonde come closer to his lover and look at what his lover doing since they just back from schedule. His lover always forgot time if he is in his own world it’s makes him lonely. “not done yet?” he asked while putting his chin at his lover shoulder  
“yeah..” the bluenette answer it without seeing his lover. Its makes the blonde a bit sad. He can’t force his lovers to stop he know that. He’ll just make his lover angry if he forces him and he don’t want that. But he is lonely right now and he want be lovey dovey with his lover since they had barely time being alone together.  
“I’ll take a walk for awhile ok?” the blonde wake up from his position when he just wants to go there’s a grip at his hand. He looked at his lover. Confused.  
“wait a little more. I’ll finish this soon” the bluenette said shyly. The blonde surprised look at his lover, he can see his lover blush. He knows his lover not easily show his expression that’s why he can’t help but smile. He lifted his lover chin Then he gives him a peck  
“alright then. But don’t take it too long ok? I can die if I’m too lonely” he can see his lover blushing more. “it’s not like you” the bluenette tried focus at his work again. “oh you know too well masa I can be another person when I’m with you” the blonde smirk seeing his lover lost focus more at his work. He likes it, because it’s him the one make his lover can’t concentrate.  
the room become silent again, now only their own breath can be hears. Not long after that when the bluenette satisfied with his work. He tidy up the things he just used. “I’m finished ren” the bluenette look for his lover when he finds his lover sleep at his futon. He can’t help but smile. It’s so rare to see ren jinguji sleep at futon. He come closer to his lover and join him. He caress his hair “I’m sorry make you wait too long” he said softly. He regrets it now. Why he must so caught up with calligraphy when he just alone with his lover. he kiss his lover cheek. “good night ren”

\- Ai, Syo & Natsuki Room –

“ai kun~ look what I’ve here” natsuki disturb the youngest when he was focus at watching its makes him mad. “don’t disturb me. just disturb your lover” ai said angrily. He like this series that’s why, even though he must wake past his bed time he’ll make it and now when he watching this seriously he must get disturb by stupid thing piyo whatever it is that natsuki bring.  
“but syo chan isn’t back yet” he pouted. “come one try it. I make cookies with piyo chan shape. Try it” natsuki to feed the cookies to ai at the same time syo who just back from his practice look at whatever is happened right now. It’s irritated him.  
“syo chan you’re back!” natsuki try to hug him but he more fast to escape. He’s so tired and when he just back he look at his lover being so close with another men, how can he’s not irritated “not now natsuki” he left him and went right away to bathroom. He can hear how natsuki called his name sadly. It’s his fault at the first place. he decides to take a warm bath.  
At outside natsuki look sad because his lover just ignore him like that. “ai kun why syo chan ignore me?”  
“think it yourself” ai decide to sleep because he doesn’t want to be in their love quarrel. Sometimes he amazed how syo can stay still with that stupid natsuki. Not long after that the long waited guy come out from bathroom. “syo chan look at this. I make cookie~ it’s piyo-” just before he finished his word syo cut him off “I don’t want it natsuki” syo look at ai who already sleep so he the one who watch tv now. Natsuki look at him from his bed “syo chan. I’m sorry”  
“why?” natsuki know that his lover in bad mood now, but he didn’t know what’s the reason. Whatever the reason it must be him. Since syo usually come to him whenever he’s in bad mood. So, natsuki tried to find the reason  
“I wouldn’t force you to eat piyo cookie” hear this it’s makes syo more irritated. Sure he doesn’t want eat his cooking but that’s not the reason he’s upset. “syo chan~” he heard natsuki called him softly. He can’t help but felt guilty. It’s his fault. Natsuki always do that kind thing to everyone. He shouldn’t get mad at him because little things like that. “syo chan” he heard natsuki called him again and now he just realize natsuki already kneel down in front him. “I’m sorry..”natsuki said it softly. He looked so sad. Like a puppy that his owner just throw him. He sighs. Then he hug his lover “no. I should be the one who said sorry” natsuki hug him back and caress his back. Syo felt so warm, comfortable, relax at the same time. “I’m sorry, I’m mad at you. It’s just.. I’m so tired and then when I expect to have relax time with you, I saw you being so close with other guy. That’s upset me” natsuki smile hearing this and when he want pull off syo to meet his eyes syo tighten his hug “don’t. I’m look miserable now”  
“but I want to see your face syo chan” and with that natsuki finally can pull off syo. He sit down next to syo and take syo to sit on his lap. “woaa.. what are you doing?” natsuki look at syo who now embarrassed. “makes you relax” he then pull syo head to lean on his shoulder. “I’m glad you find me as your place to relax” whisper natsuki then kiss his lover head “now you can relax”


End file.
